otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Making of Plans
By far the largest chamber in Stormclaw Hall, the Hall of Roses serves as the great hall for the manor, as well as ballroom and banquet hall. Most of the central wing of the manor is taken up by this one chamber - indeed, it stretches all the way up to the domed roof overhead, whose stained glass windows project the images of roses onto the walls when the sun strikes properly. There are actually two levels to the room, this one, and another visible just above, a gallery wrapping around the walls above. On this level several arches stretch far enough overhead that even the tallest man could not reach, supporting the gallery above. Roses and other ornate patterns are carved all around, with bears and horses often found entangled within the vines. The floor itself is one large mosaic - a single path of red tiles travels from the center of the hall to the high table, while around it patterns of black, white and green etch out two mirror images of vines, twisting around the room. Two long tables sit atop these vine mosaics, for guests to banquets, while the high table sits before the throne, perpendicular to these, for the master of the house and honored guests. And all over, true roses bloom. Hanging from baskets from the gallery, or growing in two small potted bushes near the high table, the hall is always filled with the smell of flowers, the symbols of House Driscol. On either side of the high table, twin staircases curl up to the second floor, while behind the high table is the entrance to the kitchens. To the east, an arched, biinwood door leads into the Hall of the Crimson Thorn, while to the west, a similar door leads into the estate's library. ---- Gefrey Driscol is /not/ on the Rose Throne tonight. In fact, the Hall seems to be rather empty as the Duke is coming down the staircase from the upper level. He frankly looks quite relieved at the silence here, and smiles to himself at it. Duhnen passes into the seat of Driscol ducal power, pausing in the doorway of the hall to look ceiling-ward. He sniffs at the air and the fragrant scent of the flowers decorating the room, not looking totally unpleased by it. Gefrey Driscol pauses in his descent as he catches sight of the rather distinctive knight entering the hall, wrapping his fingers around the banister firmly as he does so. "Sir Duhnen," he calls across room, voice echoing slightly as he does so. "Good evening." Looking from ceiling to stairway, and to the Duke, Duhnen moves into the hall, footfalls echoing on the floor through the spacious room. "Evening, your Grace," he calls, lifting a hand in greeting. "I hope I didn't choose too late in the evening to answer your letter, did I?" Gefrey Driscol smiles and shakes his head. "Not at all," he says, before taking a step back up the stairs. "Come this way. The Hall of Roses is well and good for formal occasions, but we may as well find a more private area." Adjusting his course, Duhnen instead begins to ascend the stairway, following Gefrey to the second level. "When was this completed? Forgive me if it's been a while, and I've been lax in visiting. I suppose I haven't quite been paying much attention to news lately." "Acquired and renovated," Gefrey says as he ascends to the gallery. "I would say approximately one month ago. There are still things that need work... but it functions as a seat." ---- As the upper level of the Hall of Roses, this gallery shares many of the same views as the lower level - in fact, just by looking down, one can view the floor of the hall, where banquets and official functions occur, and by looking up, one can see the dome overhead, inlaid with the stained glass roses. Up here, however, one sees more than just the ornate arches, still stretching up to support the roof overhead. It is more apparent, now, that the gallery of the Hall of Roses serves as the residential hall for the estate. Several doors lead off to sides of the gallery, apartments available for guests of Stormclaw Hall, some more permanent than others. To the south, a curtained archway leads out to a balcony overlooking the estate's grounds. The curtains themselves are rather well-embroidered, and of heavy velvet further weighted by metal rings, to prevent them from fluttering open in the wind. A mud bear is depicted on one, a river trotter on its companion. Finally, to the northern end of the hall, a pair of biinwood doors close before an ornately carved archway, crossed with poleaxes. This is the entrance to Stormclaw Hall's mastery, where the master of the house attends to his more private matters of state. ---- "Have you moved officially out of Bloodwood?" asks the Knight, considering the archways decorating the alley as he keeps a step behind and to the side of Gefrey. "Living outside of the city can be nice. Not quite as noisy." "I still hold it," Gefrey says, smiling a small bit. "A place to return to when someone else comes to take up this load. I have to imagine there is someone who will desire it enough one of these days." He continues along the path, toward, the mastery's doors. "But it is nice. It's good land for riding." Duhnen 'hms' to himself, hands folding behind the small of his back. "Looking to pass along the title? It must have lost it's novelty already," he faintly smiles. "Still, you wear it well, in case people haven't told you." The Solaceguard on duty before the mastery's entrance reaches out to the door, opening it for the two Lords to pass through. "Thank you, Master. And thank you, Sir Duhnen. Now I should hope to do something with it," Gefrey says, stepping through the door. --- Offering a more private place to conduct business than the Hall of Roses, Stormclaw Hall's Mastery is somewhat less dependent on ceremony than the other hall as well. It is quite well-appointed still - the ornate arches hold up the ceiling and the braziers that help warm the room are both carved with elegant figures - but rather than a throne and high table, a high-backed chair sits behind a writing desk. Tall windows, starting at waist height on the average man and extending a good six feet, sit on either side of the room, looking out over the grounds. Heavy drapes hang before these, crimson embroidered with ebony, similar to the small tapestries hanging from the walls and the carpet on the floor before the desk. Elsewhere, the floor is tiled in a uniform dark red marble, with a small cluster of couches near the exit. Two exits lead from the room, the grander one to the south, back into the Hall of Roses. A somewhat more modest door sits behind the desk, a single pine door that opens into the private quarters of the head of House Driscol. ---- "Starting with a joint venture with the Lomasas?" Duhnen prompts once inside and the door is closed, lifting his eyebrows curiously. "I hope I'm not going to follow them around taverns acting as wingman." "On the contrary, as I am most certain you have more experience than the young House Knight they have sent for this venture, I am expecting you to be taking charge on this," Gefrey states as he makes his way to the couches near the entrance - a bit more informal tonight. "I am certain you can handle that, Duhnen?" "I suppose it largely depends on what it is I'm handling," Duhnen counters with a faint shrug, moving ahead to take a seat as well. "Who are they sending to represent themselves? And what is it we'll be trying to accomplish?" Unfastening his cloak before he sits, Gefrey replies, "They have sent Lorana Lomasa, and the venture is a survey of the Wildlands surrounding Crown's Refuge." "Her?" Duhnen blinks, settling in across from Gefrey. "She seems agreeable enough, at least from our last encounter. I hope she doesn't frighten easily, as if we're going into the Wildlands I plan to take my freedom from the amendment for the duration. How far of an area are we surveying? And for what?" "She does not strike me as the type who would either love that, or be too frightened by it," Gefrey says to Duhnen with a small smile. "Hope I am right. As for the extent of the area being surveyed, that is to be determined still. The what is quite simple however: minerals, horses, potential trade routes. Goods that would be of value to us here in Fastheld. We have a Wildlander guide by the name of Mina Steelwood who will be helping you, but feel free to take on other help as is necessary. You are also being afforded a contingent of the Solaceguard, being trained in survival by Mistress Steelwood." "I can tell you what would sell exceptionally well here in Fastheld," Duhnen states. "Need to find some of that wild star herb they use to make ale with. Maybe find a way to start growing it on farms around here. It's a huge hit in Crown's Refuge, and I imagine it'd be so here as well, if we could start producing it." Gefrey Driscol smiles at Duhnen. "See, this is why I ask you to do this," he says. "I know you can find these things. You believe an herbalist may be of use for this?" "Well. So long as we can dig up the plants whole if we find them, the largest issue would just be identifying them. And for that we probably don't need a herbalist specifically for. Maybe the wildlander guide would know it. Or I can go off of a description." Duhnen leans back into the couch, rubbing at his chin. "That would do quite well," Gefrey says, smiling genuinely. "I'm glad you're taking to this, Duhnen." "I admit, I'm looking forward a bit to stretching my legs," Duhnen nods somewhat. "I just hope Gabriella won't skin me alive when I tell her. Course, I can probably run away and delay that until I at least get back." Gefrey smirks. "If it helps, I can take the blame for putting you out there," he says. "The Lomasa is in Silkfield now, and you will want to meet with her soon. And if I might make a suggestion, there is a specific area I would like you to examine first." Duhnen nods at that, gesturing. "Yes? Tell me, and we'll do so." His hands fold on his lap, eyebrow arching slightly. "There was the report of a mountain cracking in the recent quake," Gefrey says with a slight nod. "I am interested in learning more about this - and if the area is safe enough, there is always the potential of mineral exposure in such an event as well. If you believe you can bring together enough to go out there, it may be something worth seeing." "Cracking mountains?" Duhnen repeats, the man staring at Gefrey at that. He suddenly begins to look slightly uncomfortable. "Ah...it's in the Drakespine range, then, I assume? I don't know of any other mountains, of course." Gefrey Driscol nods to Duhnen. "Indeed," he says. "North of Crown's Refuge. No one was seriously injured in the city itself, I have heard, but there was... quite the scare over it." Duhnen nods, "I can certainly imagine. People have seen it from the city? Or is the word from scouts and such in the area?" Gefrey Driscol shakes his head. "I admit, I do not know that much. It is perhaps something to ask around the city?" Duhnen closes his eyes, then, biting lightly at his bottom lip. "I remember a place in the foothills by the mountains. I could...check once the sun is up tomorrow, rather quickly, if you would wish. Just to see if I could see it from where I stood." "It is at your discretion, Duhnen," Gefrey says lightly. "I'm very discrete," Duhnen laughs a bit, shrugging. "I'd go now, but I'd not see much in the dark, unfortunately. Plus, I'd likely draw the Solaceguard down onto your chambers if they heard hornets abound." Gefrey Driscol smiles a small bit. "I do doubt they would like that," he agrees. "Very well then. I leave it to you to gather who you believe could be useful." "Course, though I don't quite know who else to bring if she's the only one who answered your call for Wildlanders," Duhnen shrugs some. "Very well. I'll go meet with Baroness Lorana. She's staying at one of the Silkfield's inns, you said?" "Indeed," Gefrey agrees. "You may feel free to take a room here if you wish, of course, and go to find her in the morning." "Well, Silkfield isn't so far away," Duhnen smiles a bit at that. "I'll be back before too long, but I thank you for your offer, of course. When did you wish us all to leave?" "When you feel you are prepared," Gefrey says with a light smile. "That is all. Thank you, Duhnen." Back to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs